Harry Potter: The three threads of fate
by Aaron G
Summary: Harry and the gang meet a group that need their help to keep a prophecy so inmportant in tact. but they dont know what their true rule is


Harry Potter: The Three Threads of Fate  
  
By Aaron G.  
  
  
  
(A/N This is the best I could do for the first chapter is a bit rough but it will become  
  
lengthen and better wrote in the next chapters. Please enjoy and review also this is a fifth year story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
In the school of Hogwarts, the student and teacher body where busily celebrating the return of the  
  
student body from the summer vacation and this made Mr. Filch angry for a second. For he never  
  
was able to join them because of the Weasley twins usual starting pranks that he had to clean up,  
  
for he was just a simple squib custodian, or so they thought. He let a smile form at his lips on  
  
that last thought, for not even Dumbledore knew his true secret.  
  
But Argus Filch was brought out of his reverie by a loud knock at the main school doors.  
  
Growling at the displeasure he sat down his mop in the bucket and went to the door with an unhappy face.  
  
Before he opened the door, a question formed in the back of his brain "who could it be".  
  
When Argus Filch opened the door his found answer was one he never thought to be a possibility.  
  
For three Grey cloaked figures that each had the same badge on them, a simple triangle, which had the word Grey inside the triangle.  
  
Argus Filch quickly fell to his knees and didn't let his gaze come onto the figures face, (which were hidden in the shadow formed by the hood on each figure. One of them came closer to Filch and said in a female voice "Rise Filch, for your time as ended here and you are needed once again to full fill or old job, but first we need you to lead us to Dumbeldore and his staff."  
  
Filch got up slowly but he didn't let his gaze fall onto three figures faces for he knew that they were people high in the order and he needed show the proper respect. Filch in a bit of a stuttering voice said "C- Come this way-y, if you don't mind-d.  
  
He quickly led them right to the door to the great hall. "Excuse me but would you like me to go and announce Dumbledore or appearance?" asked Filch in a quieter voice. The same female voice he heard before answered "Yes, but say only we are visitors who wish to speak privately with Dumbeldore. Also we  
  
shall enter with you, and after tonight you can go home". Filch then said "Thank you and please follow me" He opened the two doors and walked in with the three figures behind him.  
  
  
  
Harry sat at the Griffindor table with a small smile at his lips, sense he survived another summer of the Dursleys and the occasional prophetic-scar burnings. At his left rested hermoine Granger and at his right Ron Weasly his two friends busily discussing on their summers (after at first talking with Harry about his).  
  
"I hope this summer will go smoothly this time," said Harry to his friends who usually joined him on his usual adventures. He didn't get a verbal answer but a simple nod from the two and all three of them were about to start discussing some trivial thing when there care taker, Argus Filch walked into the hall with three Grey cloaked figures. As a result the hall grew quiet and placed its attention to the party as they traveled to talk with the Head Master.  
  
The headmaster seeing the party stood up and in a strong voice said "Mr. Filch, who are these men that you are with." Filch responded in a strong but calm voice "Sir these are the Representatives of the Order of Grey, and the strongly request immediate council with you Head Master Dumbeldore.  
  
Dumbeldore taking a second to consider said out loud "Prefects take your house members to the dormorites now. Professors ill talk to you tomorrow." then again taking another second to consider his words he said to the party "Ill talk to this party Mr. Filch, thank you for bringing them to me, please come with me to my office." As he was about to start to lead them a female voice (the same that spoken to Filch) said "Head Master I would like Mr. Filch to join us." The puzzlement in Dumbeldores eyes were apparent but he only nodded to this and slowly lead them to his office while the remaining students were starting to leave, three of these people were the famous trio, who heard all of the public talk with the party and Dumbeldore's conversation.  
  
  
  
In the office of Dumbeldore the party and Dumbledore faced each other. The three cloaked figures each pulled of their hoods revealing themselves two males and one female all with brown hair but with each different color eyes.  
  
Dumbeldore asked in a quiet voice "What is it you want?" one of the male party members pulled out a  
  
scroll, and handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
The female then said, we come here because the prophecy you know is at a critical point of coming true. And as guardians of this Prophecy we must ask you to hand over Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasly, and Hermoine Granger.  
  
"I know why you want Harry he is the obvious choice in the prophecy, but why his friends?" asked Dumbledore. The Female then responded "Well those two are mention in the Prophecy indirectly. Remember this verse  
  
The sacred two must combine their power to  
  
Unleash the catalyst which the Light's  
  
Chosen will use to drive away the shadow of evil.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the next chapter the trio will meet the Representatives and be given a big choice that must be answered soon, also Dumbledore gets to know the secret of Filch the caretaker. 


End file.
